Through The Trees
by mustragedy
Summary: I'm only a creature whose stained feathers longed for your appearance, but the ruins left inside me will only be healed once they'll indulge in your simple touch... because I'm still here breathing now until I'm set free. AU Fic.


**Hi There! So this is like my fourth KnM Fic, i hope you all enjoy this and continue reading as i go along with this! (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my fic and the concept of it. **

**okay i'll leave you to it! Read and Enjoy! **

* * *

**Through The Trees**

_Ch. 1 _

Cries of an angel

All alone in an empty room, there's nothing left for me but the blurred memories of when I had my best friend.

It was a time where I felt complete, no burdens or secrets could have taken my thoughts away from you.

Back then I did not realize how often and easily I betray myself and my feelings, yet I give myself away just to see the smile grazing your face...

But now I'm shackled in the chains of loss and shame, sometimes it comes in a soft whisper, sometimes it comes in a scorching scream... the words of freedom beaconing me to break free.

It is beyond my comprehension of why I'm here without you, without your simple, childish, innocent touch that makes my world pleasantly crumble apart.

I've always been taught that the truth is always grey like a cloud that's bearing a heavy burden and it's waiting to burst...

And the truth is I don't know how we ended up here and it has never been so clear, transparent as the shred of glass stained with the liquid of my heart.

I have made a mistake, a foolish mistake...

On crazy nights I could've felt your shadow hanging over me like a guardian angel.

It is somewhat ironic of how things can toss and turn like that.

I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday when you were just a child, a frail child who was lost in the wilderness...

_You're running, panting for air like a prey searching for salvation from its cruel hunter, I followed you with my eyes, still you run weaving in and out chasing shadows as you go. _

_Perhaps chasing your own demons, you did have your reasons... _

_It was hard to catch your speed so I followed you stealthy from tree to another till you halted to a stop and you looked a above, sensing me somehow, I hid behind the highest branch amused of how terrified you looked that moment... why were you afraid? Were you afraid of me?_

* * *

"Oh I should've listened to Mako-Chan... I shouldn't have wandered into the forest but then again I really wanted a super hide out! There is no way they would find me here" _you were mumbling to yourself along the way, a source of comfort I assumed. _

"I hope they didn't forget about me, I never liked hide and seek in the first place, it's a really boring game and besides I'm too old for this I'm almost fifteen!" _you rested your back on a high tree, sounds of different creatures have reached your ears, alerting you that you cannot stay there for long._

"I hope Souma-kun will find me first, this place is scary" _I couldn't bear it anymore, I needed to talk you just for once, to see those different expressions cross your face, you had caught my eye and I will not let go of you just yet, I looked down and saw you closed eyed, it was my chance... _

_You sensed an air brush your face and the sun above you disappear for a moment then return you snapped your eyes open looking above, wondering what was the motion that happened just then,_

"I swear I just felt something fly above me, maybe it's my imagination, but the elderly did talk about this legend of forest, eh I hope it's not true!" _I slowly made my way to the ground not far away from you, yet not quite in your sight. _

"The legend of the forest is just a myth it's not real, of course!"

"What if it was?" _my voice came in a whisper behind you I stood, calming my two feathery organs behind my back, you shot your head over your shoulder but you saw nothing, I was long gone... above you. _

"What was that? Who are you? Please show yourself!" _you looked around in panicky motion, I couldn't help but play with you a little more, in some strange way I wanted you to stay close, I wanted you to stay for a little while longer... I wanted to smell that sweet scent that awakened my senses when I stood behind you, I wanted to gaze at golden tresses that shined like the sun as when I close my eyes their still there. _

_I carried my self above a bit more, as my wings whirled around making leaves of the tree beside me shake softly. _

_My dark mane dangled with the wind, my sapphire orbs wandered downwards as I caught you in a gasping matter as you looked above, your eyes as wide as they can be making me stare at those amethysts glowing in broad daylight... I had realized that you were the one who was breathtaking. _

"I-it's... t t true..." _you were paralyzed in your motion, your body and mind were separated into two divisions so away from each other that it left you gaping, that's where I saw my chance to make my way down._

"What is?" _I asked a hint of a smile had graced my lips as I came with you eye to eye, face to face… a beautiful face. _

"N-no i-it can't be… you're the legend of the forest, the girl who fell in love with an angel and became amongst its own species!"

"Who told you that nonsense?" _I frowned of such untrue rumors, how foolish can humans be? Believing whatever they're told, that's the reason they'll always stay the simple creatures of the world… but who am I to judge? I don't know what I am! Where I am from? How did I come to be? Am I an angel or a demon? Or perhaps neither… _

"T the elderly in our village told us about you…"

"Lies!" _you flinched and stepped backwards as your back hit the tree, raised arms across your chest, expecting the worst. _

"That is untrue… I'm no legend and I certainly did not fall in love with any one for that matter, not yet that is"

_You looked at me in such weird way, it was almost amusing… you were expecting a monster to harm you, but instead you were met by a mere confused creature who didn't know any better._

"Then w-what are you?"

"To be honest I really have no idea..." _I came closer as my wings calmed down and rested behind me._

"But y-you h-have w-wings… aren't you supposed to be an angel or something?" _your eyes clouded with fear, it killed me to see you like this all I wanted to do back then to hold you tight and comfort you, though it was only a thought._

"Maybe I am maybe not… who knows?"

"You're not going to hurt me, are you? I'm really not up for dying today…"

"Why would I hurt you? Give me one good reason of why would I do such ludicrous thing?"

"…I don't know" _I chuckled; it's been too long since I felt the feel of utter joy entering my soul and turning it upside down. _

"You're really different of how I thought you would be, people should stop bragging about legends, once they meet you they'll know why…" _I felt you relax as you came to realization that I'm not a threat, it was relieving to me also, because it was my first time to be this close to a human… and the feeling was the greatest I've felt._

"What are you doing here in the middle of a forest?"

"I-I got lost… I was playing hide and seek with my friends and somehow I found myself here"

"Hide and seek?" _the human world did seam interesting in the eyes of an outsider, and you were a person who taught me a lot of things I was oblivious about. _

"It is a game we play… it is quite dull you won't want to know about it"

"hmm if you say so" _I looked at you as you fidgeted nervously, why were you afraid? _

"If it's not too much to ask… how can I get out of here? I don't want friends to start worrying"

"How would I know, I have never got out of this forest and this place is rather like a maze than a forest"

"B-but I can't stay here… my first day in high-school is tomorrow!" _I heard you as you mumbled away the words, such cuteness in one creature it was almost unbearable, but I left my curious question on the side and did what I could do… _

"I know something that can help you with your situation" _I brought my arms behind my back, waiting for your reply._

"Really?!" _you launched yourself closer to me as you had heard my offer, excited amethyst never failed to amaze me. _

"I happen to know some words of magic that can get you home" _I could've have restrained myself but I couldn't you were the one who was hard to resist. _

"Please tell me what to do? I want to go home!"

"Okay then all you have to do is stand still right where you are" _I came closer with every step the beats of my thumping heart increased, that feeling was the new feeling I craved for eternity. _

"Alright…" _you did as you told and stood still, looking at me as I moved closer with uneasy expression on my face. _

_When I was inches apart, I brought my left hand to encircle your waist and pull you closer to me that our bodies were almost as one. _

"Give me your right hand…" _I have managed to whisper as my body tingled with surged of pleasure and satisfaction from this simple connection, it was the most amazing feeling. _

_Your face was tinged with crimson heat as your eyes never left mine; I took your hand and intertwined our fingers, my left arm was still draped tightly about your small waist, my wings came around to cover us both from the shining rays of the sun. _

_I brought my face closer as the tips of our noses touched; I smiled as I felt your sharp intake against my chest… _

"Close your eyes" _you closed your eyes and I as well closed mine as I whispered the words of 'magic' _"Take my breath as your own, take my eyes to guide you home" _You waited and waited but nothing happened… such foolish human. _

_Then you came back to your senses and stumbled away in process you tripped and fell… you rubbed the back of your head, crimson never left your cheeks, until you heard my laughter. _

"Were you joking around? It is not fair! You're so mean… some kind of angel you are"

"Just because I have wings doesn't mean I have a halo over my head" _I winked as you cringed…_

"Come on I'll take you home… I was only amusing myself before" _I extend you my hand and with hesitation you took it, I pulled you up with and up above. _

"Hey! What are you doing? Please let me down I'm afraid of heights!" _I held your waist with both of my arms; you were secure yet you squirmed and squealed._

"Don't you want to go home? This is the only solution, I'm afraid you have no other choice"

"Fine! But remind me not to look downwards"

"As you wish" _we were floating through the air, slowly so to not make you more terrified as you were already or was it that I didn't want this moment, this encounter to end just yet? My intentions were always unclear towards you… _

"What is your name?" _I asked you the only question I really wanted to be answered. _

"It's Himeko…" _your muffled voice came to my ears as you buried your face into the crook of my neck; I remember that my cheeks were also tainted with color of blood at that moment. _

"Himeko… such a beautiful name" _I mumbled to myself but little did I know that you were listening. _

"What's yours?" _you asked your hot breath had made my focus fade in and out. _

"It's Chikane" _we kept twirling with the wind till I saw the building structure not too far; I was disappointed to see that it was the end. _

_I slowly descended to land as the dust and the fallen leaves came to sway with the movement of my white organs. _

"We are here" _I felt you let go, inside I screamed for you not to… but it couldn't be helped. _

"thank you so much Chikane-Chan" _I flinched when I heard it, for the first time my name coming from someone else's lips, sweet lips and the voice of softer than a melody. _

_I saw you bow and you were ready to leave but I couldn't let you go not just yet. _

"Will you come to see me again?" _desperation failed to take it's disguise in my voice, it spoke volumes, I wanted to see you again. _

"…If I ever get lost again in the forest, I'll come to look for you" _and for the first time I saw you smile, it was indescribable…but the only thing I know for certain is that you were definitely going to come back soon. _

* * *

***A/N*: So what do you think? like it/hate it? review and tell me? I welcome anything you got for me! (: oh just to let you know i know the angel thing does resemble the anime Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora because you know Kaon was somewhat an angel... but this fanfic has nothing to with that anime, this is purely KNM fic ChikanexHimeko! :p **

**So yeah the characters here a bit Ooc, but no one minds a bit of a change, right? also review and tell me on that! anywayz hope you enjoyed this! (: **

**oh if any of my fans come across this fic i'm sorry i haven't updated on my other fics... well it's been a hectic month for me! please bear with me! i love you all! 3 **

***Middle-San* **


End file.
